Eternal
by Shirazakura13
Summary: "Promise to be forever with me?" Zuri pulled out her pinky. Itaku just chuckled and put his pinky around hers. "I promise" ItakuXoc
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers~ I notice that this fandom lacks an itakuXoc so, I decided to make one.I know that this is REALLY late cuz nurarihyon no mago just end (and hoping to have a season 3). Anyway in joy and tell me if I should continue.**

* * *

My OC's Pov

* * *

"So basically, you want ME to join your Hyakki Yako?" I said to the mysterious youkai. He has long white hair and black at the bottom. He turn and gaze his red orbs into my purple ones.

"Yes"

20 minutes ago~

I sigh once again while walking at the streets. If you want to know, I have live alone for 16 years. My dad was full youkai while my mom was half youkai making me a quarter human...anyway I was heading home from my school and Its pretty late outside. I slung my bag on my right shoulder and put my left hand on my sweater's pocket while yawing.

After a while, I came across a lonely street lamp like always and stop to look at the sky. It was pitch black and I can see stars coming out already. That's when I KNOW that Its really late now. I continue to walk but stop when I hear noises.

I immediately look back and saw 3 demon like youkai standing be hide of me. One was red, the other one is blue and the last one was yellow.

"Well well well looky here, A human girl, What should we do to her brother?" The red one ask his so called 'brother'

The yellow one grinned assuming its the 'brother' and lick his lips "What an odd question to ask? of course we're going to EAT HER!" The last word came out and they immediately charge at me.

The red one came first, trying to catch me with his big hands but I swiftly dodge it and back flip a few times. Having enough, I dropped my school back and my eyes started to glow and turn my turquoise eyes into violet. After that, my brown hair turn to obsidian black.

The 3 demons back away when they saw my silvery aura glow with anger. I pulled my lavender Scarf and cover my mouth area.

I stretch my hands and a katana with red ribbons appear in my hands. I spine it a few times and slash the katana in front of them. The yellow charge at me with his sharp claws but before even touch me, I already slice him in half. He cried out before falling to the ground with pool of blood around him.

"Shit! Run!" They off them run for their life but stop when the red one was slash by an unknown sword. Even though you guys know this or not but be hide by mask, I face was full of shock.

The blue then asked for forgiveness but was slice by yet again the unknown a person appear, he had blood red eyes and white with black colored hair. His sword was full of blood but he ignored and slung it on his shoulder.

"You must bee the scarf mask youkai that everyone was talking about. I never thought that your a human to"

"To?" My voice was sounded block and weird because of the mask. "You...Who exactly are you?"

"I'm Nura Rikuo, The heir of the Nura Gumi and also the grandson of Nurarihyon. I'm here to ask you to join my Hyakki Yako, are you willing to?"

Now~

I was just sitting on my knee while rikuo was just drinking tea in front of me. Currently, we're at the mansion of the nura Gumi. Wonder why? I accepted his offer and then, invited me to his house well its our house since I already accepted his offer. If you want to know, I did't do the sakazuki thingy I mean...I'm underage!.

"You should feel comfortable here because this will be your new home" I glared at him.

"I notice" He chuckled and put his tea cup down and has a playful smirked on his face.

"So...tell me about yourself" He asked but turn to gaze a the sakura tree beside us. Just before I wanted to open my mouth the shouji door at the other side of us open and reviled a youkai with blue and black hair and a scarf around her neck. She was holing a tray of tea and cakes.

"Rikuo-sama, I bring some refreshments for the guest~" she chirp.

"Put it in front of her"

"Hai~" she puts the tea cup and pour some tea with the plate of cakes.

"A-arigatou..." I nervously said while lightly bow my head. She pause a bit and blinked a few times, but then she smiled and me.

"Your welcome, I'm Tsurara the yuki-onna"

"I'm-"

"Tsurara, you should help kejoro now" Rikuo quickly cut me and tsurara's conversation. I lightly glared at him for interrupting.

"Hai! Rikuo-sama" She flashed me a smiled before she close the door.

"Continue" I took a big breath before I told him about myself

"My name is Tanabata Zuri. I'm 16 years old and I study at Ukiyoe High school. I'm a houou And half human. My parents left me for 16 years and I live alone"

"That's all? What about your likes and dislikes, your background, your height, your-"

"Is this even necessary?" I harshly cut him.

"of course, both of us are human so, it's best if we get to know each other" I pointed my index finger in front of his face while he just blinked a few times.

"Firstly, your a quarter youkai and I'm quarter Human, secondly, I don't know much about you then your name so that doesn't mean we are the same!" We look a each other for a few minutes before he sigh in defeat.

"Look, if you tell me all about yourself I'll tell you all about myself. Deal?" He took out his hand to shock mine. I hesitated for a while, unsure to trust him Or not. What the heck? Don't judge the book by its cover, right? I took his hand, lightly shacked it.

"Now, continue" nodding, I continue where I left.

"Now lets see...oh yeah, my likes...we'll I like to nap, bath in hot springs and hanging out in a nature places. My dislikes...I hate crowded places and noises. My height is 162, your turn" he sigh holding his hands in defeat.

30 minutes later~

"so your dad was murder huh?" he nobbed. The quarter youkai then stand up, dusting his butt and gesture me to follow him so, I did. I follow him in a hall way where we past a lot of doors. Finally we stop at the most end out of all the rooms.

"This would be your room. Tomorrow you can move in but right now, go take a nap and I already told tsurara to prepare a white yukata for you to sleep on, good night"

I nobbed "good night". Closing the door, I saw the yukata on a futon that i'm guesting I'll be sleeping in. Striping myself, I took a cold shower before slipping in my white yukata. I lie down on the futon and buried myself on the big, thick blanket and close my eyes, hoping to get some shut eyes.

_"tomorrow is a brand new day"_

* * *

**Good? Crappy? Review what you think about the prologue~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~ I read the reviews and I think that I really need to improve my grammar. Anyway enjoy~**

* * *

Name: Tanabata Zuri or known as Oinari in youkai.

Age: (human) 16 (youkai) 369

Birthdate: 4th July

species: Houou (a mythical firebird Phoenix goddess)

Height: 162cm

weight: 43kg

Fear type: Fire

Appearance: (Human) she has waist length brown hair with unusual turquoise eyes. She usual wears her school uniform which is a white button up shirt with black school sweater, blue neck tie, grey skirt, black socks and maroon shoes.

(youkai) black hair and violet eyes. Her battle or youkai clothes will be mention in this chapter.

Personality: she is usually clam, quiet and has an emotionless face when some one talks to her. She can be to serious and can easily be angered like how she yelled at Rikuo that they have something in common in the pervious chapter.

History: her parents left her when she was 8 years old.

Weapon & abilities: Zuri can use fire base technique and naturally summons her katana when needed or being hang on her hips.

Homura (katana). Homura is Zuri's katana's name which means 'ancient flame'. The katana is decorated with red ribbons and a bell attach to the handle of the sword.

Technique: (Megun no nensho-en) means 'endless burning flame' is a technique that let's Zuri make a blast of fire when she slash her Katana at the direction her her target.

(Hinomata) means 'Fireball' is a technique that let's zuri summon three fireball in three different direction(right, left, up)

Like(s): natural environment, hot springs and sleeping.

Dislike(s): anything that's cold and noises.

Relationship: (father), (mother), (Rikuo) she and rikuo has a friendship-master-member relationship. (Zen) they have a not real-sister-brother-complication relationship. (Tsurara) she usually stay away from her because Zuri doesn't like cool things. (itaku) she will start a romantic feeling towards him along the story. (Shoei) they respect and enjoys each other's company.

Seiyuu (if she ever have one -_-): Tokoyashi Aki

* * *

Narrator's Pov

* * *

It's been two months since Zuri has been leaving at the Nura's Main house. She get to know a lot about youkai and also the ones that live here. Even thought they made a lot of noise, they are welcoming and friendly maybe because she had some blood of a human like their third heir.

but she discovered that she and Rikuo are not the only ones who has the blood of a human living here. In fact, Nura Rihan, Rikuo's father, was also half human like herself and also shoei, a member of a allied clan was also half human.

She and shoei enjoy each other's company and people said that they usually seen them at each other's side. No, they don't have romantic feelings at each other. Both of them doesn't like noises which made have something in common.

Anyway, back to the story.

Summer break have started and Zuri was dozing off in a hall way where a perfect view of the Sakura tree in the background was. She didn't wear her school uniform like she usually do, instead, she wore a Hakama which is white at the top with red highlight and red at the bottom but with a miniskirt. Black leggings with a long black scarf with crimson red butterflies at the ends. She also wore a black heeled Zori which made her an inch taller then usual (162cm to 163cm)

because of being a member of the nura clan, she is told to be in her youkai from whenever she was around the main house. Her used to be brown hair is now black while her usual turquoise coloured eyes was replace with bright violet ones.

"Oinari-chan, what have I told you about sleeping on the floor?" Zuri lazily open one of her eyes to see a young woman in her early 30's with brown hair and matching eyes. She growled a bit and continue to sleep on the floor. After a few minutes, she felt a very painful sting on her head.

"OUCH!" The teen shoot up from her sleeping position and rub her head where a bump can be felt from her hand. Standing up, the girl come face-to-face to a young man with khaki colour hair with black at the bottom and red eyes.

"What the F**k?! Why the hell did you do that?!" The blacked haired teen yelled and clench her fist to smoothen her anger.

"LISTEN TO WHAT WAKANA-SAN TOLD YOU, IDIOT!"

"I WAS GOING TO LIVE BEFORE YOU KICK ME IN THE HEAD, BASTARD!"

"Um...Zen-san, Oinari-chan, you'll make the neighbour complain again like last time" wakana told both of them which made them "Hmpf" at each other. Zuri sigh and walk away from both of them. Her last words were.

"If rikuo was here, he would stop both of us. To bad his in Toono training" before she went to her room to take a nap.

* * *

Zuri woke up to find herself a sleep until 10pm in the late evening. She rubbed her eyes before proceeding to walk out off the room to ate her late, VERY LATE, dinner. She took a step in the living room to find some food on the table and a card that says:

_Dear Oinari, _

_This is your dinner for today, enjoy~_

_from Tsurara the yuki-onna_

She smiled to herself and put down the card on the table and continue to open the plastic that was around the surface of the bowl. It was a simple rice and grilled fish with miso soup. By the looks of it, it seems that Tsurara wasn't the one who make this. Usually, she would catch some ice in the rice or any of the dishes.

Before Zuri could put some rice into her mouth, she suddenly sneeze and cover her nose and mouth.

"Someone must be talking about me...oh well" she continue to eat her dinner in peach While enjoying the breeze of the late night hours And Sakura petals scatter around, following the winds way.

* * *

Toono Hot spring

* * *

"WOULD YOU GET OFF ME! YOUR KILLING MY EYE SIGHT!" Rikuo's night form yelled at awashima in her gorges body Who is still having her hand around the third heir's shoulder.

"ok ok fine geez, and you call yourself a man" the female pulled back her hand but was still beside rikuo who sigh in relived while the others were just watching the two youkai yelling at each other from the start.

Rikuo look around and the hot springs always reminded him of a certain blacked haired female teen. He sigh knowing that if Zuri found out about this, his gonna get it. She would spend hours of soaking herself in the hot tub water Back at the main house.

"oh god..." Rikuo mumble "...she would totally kill me if she knew about this"

All of the youkai perk their ears up when they hear Rikuo say the word** SHE** in the sentence. They smirk playfully - expect for Itaku- at him which Rikuo was clueless about. The nurarihyon look at all of the youkai with a -what-the-F**k- face.

"whoa, who's she huh? Another Yura?" Amezon rise both of his eyebrows up and down. The third heir only shook his head with a frown on his face.

" 'She' is a member of my Hyakki Yako. That woman likes to soak her ass off with hot springs or even hot water on the tub" the youkais laugh at how Rikuo remark about his hyakki yako.

"So, is she hot?" Dohiko question. Rikuo put his index and thumb finger between his chin and an image of Zuri eating tokoyaki all by herself flash through his mind.

"Shes pretty I guess?"

"If rikuo said she's pretty..." Dohiko started "...it means that she's smoking hot!" Amezon nodded his head, agreeing.

"You should described her, rikuo" awashima convince him.

"You to?"

"Doesn't mean I'm a girl I can't be interested in a woman I mean, Im half man to you know" Rikuo sigh in defeat that made the three youkai to grin. itaku -who was listening to the whole conversation- decided to be interested in this woman rikuo is talking about.

"We'll she um...is um...half human" Rikuo mumble softly at the end but not soft enough because the four youkai that was listening widen their eyes.

"she has black hair and violet eyes. Her human from has brown hair and turquoise Eyes"

"That's all?" Amezon asked.

"Yup, now leave me alone" the third heir walk out off the hot spring to wherever he is going.

* * *

Morning in the main house

* * *

Zuri's eyes widen when the words came out of the old nurarihyon's mouth.

"One of our messenger told us that all of the omnyouji has been wipe out, completely" she grip her katana until her knuckles went white. _I have to tell rikuo about this..._ she thought.

"I know you want to tell rikuo,go ahead" The blacked haired teen was shook.

"A-are you s-sure?" Zuri took a step forward. The nurarihyon only nodded and took a sip of his pipe and exhale the smoke that was in his mouth.

"it would take hours for the toono village to get this news so, I want you to tell rikuo" the teen bowed at him and left the room to get ready for the departure.

* * *

**R&R please~**


End file.
